An electronic computing and communications system can include one or more communicating and computing elements, which can, in the course of communicating and computing, process information using nodes at a datacenter. Commands can be delegated to individual nodes for processing under the purview of logic implemented within the datacenter. Delegation of commands in the event of a failure of one or more nodes, however, presents a potential failure point for such a system.